


Un-Fun Fair

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fairgrounds, Fun, M/M, beign scared out their wits, dates at the fair, tumblr bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told Kon the haunted house was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Fun Fair

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt is another Kirinsaga tumblr bunny which was:  
> "Something startles Tim so badly he actually jumps into Kon’s arms. And bribes Kon into never ever mentioning it to anyone."  
> And immediately I thought of haunted houses :P
> 
> also, I realised I haven't posted in 10 whole days and this was the only thing I had lying around. I've been having serious writers block and I've only been managing to get a few sentences down at a time - which is frustrating because I WANT to write but I just can't when I'm looking at an unfinished story *internally rages for a million years*

He told Kon the haunted house was a bad idea.

But even a boy trained by the Batman himself can’t resist the Super-blue eyes for very long. And in all fairness, the fair wasn’t in Smallville much longer.

“If I agree to go with you, will you shut up?” Tim demanded over the phone, closing the lid on his laptop. A couple seconds later, Kon was at his window, tapping at the glass gently. Tim rolled his eyes and stood up, opening the window.

“Ready?” Kon asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

“You were already here when you called me, weren’t you?” Tim asked, standing at the window.

“We should be going soon.” Kon stated, deliberately avoiding the question and eye contact with Tim.

“Just let me tell my dad.” Tim said, quickly leaving the room.

 

They touched down in Smallville just as the sun was setting. The fair looked like all those classic fairs in the films and Kon quickly grabbed Tim’s hand and dragged him in. With the two of them dressed in civvies, no one gave them a second glance.

“Fancy the rollercoaster?” Kon asked, his eyes almost glowing in the dusk light.

“Let’s go.” Tim agreed, allowing Kon to drag him onto the ride. A few heart-stopping moments later and the two staggered off the ride, both feeling bubbly with adrenaline.

Tim didn’t even care about what other people must have thought about the two teenage boys holding hands and laughing at nothing and everything.

“Hey Kon, what about the haunted house?” Tim suggested after they’d played a couple stalls and went on a few more rides.

“Do you think you can handle it?” Kon challenged, grinning at him.

“Can you?” Tim returned, already pulling Kon up the stairs.

 

“This isn’t scary.” Tim said, going around a corner in the haunted house. Kon had one hand on his shoulder and was walking pretty close for someone who ‘ _couldn’t be scared by the stuff in the haunted house_ ’.

“We haven’t got to the scary bit yet.” Kon practically whispered in his ear. Tim paused for a second, seeing a very dim light at the end of the corridor.

“Well when it _does_ get to the – ** _AGHHHHH_**!” The house lights flashed on halfway through Tim’s sentence and four people were standing motionless, staring at them. One of them had a burlap sack over their head like the Scarecrow while the others had theatrical makeup on depicting them as zombies and other grotesque creatures.

In the two seconds when the lights were on, somehow Tim had gone from standing to being held in Kon’s arms, clinging onto his neck.

The darkness settled again and Tim grew more and more aware of the fact that he had just _jumped_ into Kon’s arms.

“Can we leave now?” Kon whispered, and Tim could have sworn he heard one of the actors snicker.

“Yeah.” Tim agreed. Before he had a chance to drop back down to the ground, Kon started sprinting, finding the exit and bursting out the door in record time.

Finally, only when they saw the lights of the fair and the stars high above their head did Tim gracefully stand back on his own two feet.

There was an awkward moment when neither of them looked at each other, until Kon caught Tim’s eye and they both dissolved into laughter.

“Why did I let you drag me in there?” Tim asked, trying to regain control of his breathing.

“It was your idea.” Kon corrected. “And you were the one that freaked out.”

“I did not freak out.” Tim defended, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“Well, I’m afraid I may need some persuading to keep this secret.” Kon said.

“How about this?” Tim said, wrapping his arms around Kon’s neck again and pressing their lips together.


End file.
